Family Ties, Pt. 2
by Archangel1
Summary: The second part to Family Ties. This one is much longer and better. Someone dies, you'll be surprised who. Please R&R. Enjoy!


  
  


Disclaimer: All the X-Men characters belong to Marvel. If I owned them I would be rich and wouldn't be writing stories on here, instead they would all be published, unless they weren't any good. Anyways, Enjoy! 

Note: The blue team, the main focus of all my stories, live in California in a mansion almost exactly like the first one where the gold team lives. Also, I don't know what the real name is, but I'll just call Gambit's weapons energy cards. I also made him have more of an american sounding accent

  
  


Family Ties, Part 2

The blast came quickly and the X-Men weren't fully prepared for it.

Shadowcat simply phased through it. Quicksilver zipped ot of the way moments before it even got close. Wolverine jumped and barely made it out of the way, receiving a few minor burn marks. Gambit, Psylocke, and Iceman weren't able to move in time but right when the blast almost upon them Psylocke grabbed the two of them and teleported away.

"What have you done to Lorna, you monster!?" Shadowcat yelled.

Magneto smirked, "Why, I merely opened her eyes to her true nature, young Kitty Pryde. To rule the world beside her father! Now, quit stalling. Attack!"

Sauron, the Blob, Pyro, and Toad immediately sprang into action. Toad leapt for Quicksilver who began sprinting around him. Toad began to get dizzy but then got an idea and spat a glob of slime at Quicksilver, who got trapped. Toad was about to spit another slime ball at Quicksilver's face to suffocate him but was tackled by Wolverine, who in turn was grabbed from behind and was thrown into a wall by the Blob.

Wolverine quickly sprang back up and began try to slash the Blob, but nothing was happening. The Blob laughed. "You can't defeat me!"

"Wanna bet?" stated Psylocke while plunging her psychic knife in the Blob's skull, forcing him unconscious. 

"Thanks Bets." "No problem, Logan. That should keep him busy for a while." Psylocke surveyed the scene. Iceman was taking on Pyro and beating him hands down while Gambit was taking on Toad, whom was on the brink of going unconscious. She turned her gaze back and behind Wolverine was a familiar shape. 

"Vertigo!" Psylocke yelled, but no one had time to react. A wave of nausea passed through all of them and they crumpled to the floor.

They could all hear her laughing in the background. "Hahahaha! They look just like their companions in New York after we pulverized them! Especially the Angel. He could barely even look straight! Luckily for him the white and brown haired broad fixed him up _real _good. Haha!"

_Warren_,Psylocke said to herself. She then gathered up all of he strength and ran at Vertigo, charging her fist into a psychic knife while running. When reaching Vertigo, Psylocke smashed her fist into her face, knocking her out and sending her flying 10 feet into the wall.

Sauron and Shadowcat walked circles around eachother.

"You'll pay for what you did to me last time!" Sauron yelled. 

Shadowcat stood up straight and challenged him. "Bring it on, lizard breath!"

Sauron screeched and flew towards her. Shadowcat jumped out of the way and then jumped on his back. She kicked and punched his wings and head. Sauron tried shaking her off but it didn't work. He flew towards a wall and rammed into it, making Shadowcat fall off. 

He landed and grabbed her. He began punching her until she phased out of his hands. She wiped blood off her face and gave him a kick to his head. He yelped in pain and then began hypnotizing her._ Too tired to do anything...too tired...._

Shadowcat tried to resist but couldn't. As she began to drift off into a peaceful slumber, Sauron rammed her into the wall. "Now you die, witch!" 

He swiped at her head but was tackled from behind by Wolverine before he could do any damage. Wolverine slashed and punched him until Sauron stopped fighting back.

"This is for hurting Kitty!" While Logan said that Sauron reached up and grabbed his arm. He began stealing his power and energy. After a few moments Wolverine was too drained to do anything while Sauron was fully healed and powerful. He lifted up Wolverine and threw him into Iceman, who was being melted by Pyro. 

Gambit was trapped between Toad and the Blob, who had just regained consciousness. He would be hit from behind and when he would turn around to deal with them he would get hit again. He was getting tired and bruised. Toad and the Blob were closing in on him fast. He noticed Toad's tongue ready to strike his leg and jumped out of the way. Toad's tongue lashed out and instead of getting it's intended target, it lashed out and wrapped around the Blob's leg. Toad pulled his tongue away too soon and the Blob tumbled down on top of him. Green slime splattered everywhere and oozed out from underneath the Blob. 

It took the Blob a few minutes to get up but he grabbed Gambit, who was battling Pyro, lifted him up, and with all his strength threw him into the stone wall. The impact severely dazed him and he couldn't move without hurting himself. He began stomping towards Gambit's fallen form but he was stopped when Psylocke's 3-foot long kinetic sword sliced him cleanly in half. The Blob stood there a minute before gurgling and falling down in two pieces. 

Psylocke went to help Gambit up when he threw a few energy cards right past her head. Betsy turned around and saw them explode in front of Pyro, sending him flying. They both smiled at eachother. Psylocke offered her hand to Gambit and he took it. She lifted him up with almost no struggle at all. 

"Thanks Remy," Psylocke said while giving him a flirtatious smile.

"No, thank you Elisabeth," With that he lifted her hand, kissed it, and gave her one of his famous, lop-sided grin that made women want him. "Ya know, we make a good team."

"Don't get any ideas, cajun," Betsy stated while removing her hand from his. 

The X-Men regrouped in front of Magneto, Polaris, Sauron, and Vertigo. Iceman was unconscious and Shadowcat was barely conscious herself. Wolverine was healing his scars at a pretty decent rate.

Vertigo began sending out waves of nausea but was cut off by Gambit's energy cards. 

Magneto looked at Sauron and Polaris. "Looks like it will just be us sharing the glory."

Polaris went towards her brother. "We will decide now who is the most powerful, and who will get our father's respect." She then threw a ball of pure Magnetism at Pietro who easily dodged it. He began spinning himself into a cyclone and sped towards Polaris. She used her powers to lift up a metal gate and slammed it with Quicksilver into the wall. With another piece of the gate, she wrapped it around him, preventing any escape. She then began tightening it.

Sauron once again went for Shadowcat and picked her up. Gambit came from behind and threw an energy card at him, making him drop Shadowcat. Gambit raced towards Sauron but Sauron surprised him with a swipe of his wing. Sauron then picked up both Shadowcat, who was too tired to do anything and Gambit. He hypnotized them both to walk into Sauron's jet and start it up, which they did. Sauron then gathered Vertigo and Pyro in his arms and flew off to the jet, leaving Magneto and Polaris alone to fight the rest of the X-Men.

Wolverine and Psylocke were both trying to do their best against Magneto. Wolverine went down quickly due to his injuries and was getting hurt even worse. Magneto had Psylocke cornered into a wall. "Now to get rid of you, X-Man." He began forming a powerful ball of magnetism three times the size of Polaris's. He then hurled it straight at Psylocke. Psylocke closed her eyes and expected to feel her body blowing up but instead felt her body being pushed out of the way. She opened her eyes to see Wolverine pushing her out of the way and taking the blow hard. 

"Logan! No!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped and watched. Pieced of Wolverine's uniform rained down over Psylocke. 

Polaris's head became clear. She looked at Magneto, then to Quicksilver, whom she had tied up, and then to Psylocke. "You...you tricked me." She said to Magneto. Pure anger flashed through her eyes. She freed Quicksilver and began flying towards Magneto. Quicksilver followed and then he, Polaris, and Psylocke began mercilessly beating Magneto. 

Polaris yelled in rage. "You'll pay for what you did to him!"

Magneto looked around and noticed his followers had deserted him. He then realized he couldn't win against three anger-filled mutants. He hurriedly flew up and out of his own lair, leaving the three X-Men still high on the adrenaline of battle.

After a few moments Psylocke spoke up, "Where are Remy and Kitty?"

Cut to: Sauron's Jet

Sauron, Vertigo, and Pyro had Shadowcat and Gambit surrounded in the cockpit of the jet. The two X-Men were too worn out to battle.

Gambit looked at Shadowcat with serious eyes. "I guess this is it, chere."

Shadowcat refused to believe it. She looked around and realizes something. "We're not out yet!" She then ran over to the flight controls and phased through. The circuits began frying and the jet began malfunctioning. 

Pyro yelled. "No! The jet's flight controls are scrambled! We're going down!"

Shadowcat rushed to Gambit, grabbed his hand, and lead him away from the others. With the last bit of power she had, she phased both Gambit and herself through the walls of the jet, and they both began walking on the air. In the distance the jet crashed. After a few minutes of walking down the air, Shadowcat lost consciousness and both she and Gambit began falling. Gambit landed on the ground first and caught her when she fell. With Shadowcat in his arms, Gambit began walking towards where the others were.

Gambit reached the others just as Magneto flew away. He stepped inside the lair and faced the others. He looked around and didn't see Wolverine. "Where's Logan?"

"He's...dead," Psylocke said.

Gambit's face turned pale. "Dead?"

The others nodded. "We should get back to base," said Polaris after a few moments. Quicksilver picked up Iceman and followed the others on the way back to the base

Cut to: X-Men Mansion, Next Day

Shadowcat, Gambit, Psylocke, and Quicksilver were in the briefing room sending a message to the other team. Iceman was recovering and Polaris was resting.

Shadowcat pressed the button and an image appeared on the console. After a few moments Storm's face appeared. 

"Kitty, what a surprise. It's good to see you all again," she stopped when she noticed everyone's serious face. "What happened?"

"Well, we had a run in with Magneto and his goons, they captured Polaris and there was a big fight," Kitty replied, "Magneto had cornered Psylocke and sent a magnetism ball at her and Logan, being who he is, pushed her our of the way and took the full blast," She stopped for a moment before continuing, "He's dead, Storm."

Storm didn't reply for a few minutes. "We also had a run in with him. Apparently they killed Nightcrawler and Marrow. Luckily we all survived, due to X-Force and Generation X showing up. One good thing came out of it though. Sauron stole Rogue's energy and by some miracle it stayed with him. Rogue can now touch."

A small smile tugged at Gambit's lips.

Orroro continued, "The team is pretty much in good condition now, there are no long-"

"Come on Warren, give yourself more credit than that, don't be so modest, sugah," stated Rogue as she and Angel walked in holding hands and kissing. 

Gambit stared in disbelief. "Chere?"

Rogue and Angel looked at the screen and froze. Gambit got out of his seat and walked out of the room. A few moments Psylocke stormed out after Gambit, almost breaking the door down in the process.

Shadowcat and Storm both sighed.

Cut to: X-Men Mansion, Lobby

Gambit walked out of the hall and sat down on a chair. A few seconds later Psylocke came and sat beside him. 

"How could he do this to me?" Psylocke asked no one in particular.

Gambit replied sympathetically, "Don't take it personal, everything in life has a meaning. Maybe this was for the best."

Psylocke just stared at him before wrapping his arms around him and sobbing quietly. Gambit rubbed her back. "It'll be okay, chere, we'll get through this together, you and me."

Psylocke looked up and smiles at him. "Your right, Gambit. Maybe it did happen for a reason," she said while moving closer to him.

Gambit looked at her and moved in closer. He said in almost a whisper. "Of course, I'm always right." 

With that they both leaned in and joined in a passionate kiss, a mixture of sadness, grief, and desire.

A while later they parted and Psylocke rested up against him and they both fell into a deep slumber.

Cut to: Blue Team Meeting

Shadowcat stood in front of everyone. "Okay, here's what's happening. Pietro has decided that he wants to go and journey on his own, he needs time to clear out his head. Storm and I also discussed her sending two others to take Pietro and Logan's place. Colossus and Cannonball will arrive sometime tomorrow morning. I hope you will all treat them with the respect they deserve. Also, a more important matter has come up. I have decided to resign as the blue team leader.....I don't think I'm ready for such a big responsibiliy....I hope you all understand." She stopped and looked around at everyone.

She looked at Polaris and continued, "Lorna, I want you to take my place. You have had leadership experience and I feel that you are the most qualified person for the job. I trust you completely and I know the team will, too. Do you accept?"

All eyes turned on Polaris. After a moment she replied. "I would be honored, Kitty."

Shadowcat smiled for the first time in a while. "Excellent. I'd just like to say one thing. I'm very proud of everyone. I also talked to the Professor and both he and Storm are pleased as well. If we can defeat Magneto, then nothing else can stand in our way! Meeting adjourned. I would like all of you to take the rest of the day off. Enjoy yourselves." With that she walked off, feeling proud.

Cut to: Someplace deep in the forest.

A tall figured loomed in his lair. A videotape of the X-Men blue team's most recent battle was playing.

"They are more powerful than I suspected. No matter, they are still no match for me. We will dispense with them quickly. Omega Red! Stryfe! Spiral! The time to reclaim our position as rulers of the world is upon us! Now, go destroy the X-Men!"

All three soldiers replied at the same time. "Yes, Lord Apocalypse."

  
  


To Be Continued

  
  


  
  



End file.
